villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Merryweather Security
The Merryweather Security Consulting are the main antagonistic group in Grand Theft Auto V. They are a private military company and security contractor, as well as one of the primary enemies in Grand Theft Auto Online. History The company was founded by Ex-Navy SEAL Lieutenant Don Percival in 2003 using money from a government coup in Africa. During the main storyline, Merryweather suffered many problems from Michael De Santa, Franklin Clinton and Trevor Phillips. They had one of the experimental weapons they were protecting for the U.S. Government stolen, one of their planes which was carrying millions of dollars in weaponry was hijacked and taken down, one of their courier trains holding millions of dollars worth of priceless artifacts was derailed; dozens of their men were killed at a shootout at the Kortz Center. Several men were murdered after an unsuccessful house invasion, many men were lost when unsuccessfully attempting to prevent the Union Depository Building from being robbed and (determinant) many of their men were killed in a foundry while trying to kill the protagonists and one of their chief board members was kidnapped, (with eight more of their soldiers were killed trying to protect him), as he was stuffed into the back of their car and pushed off a cliff, sent to his death. (Deathwish Ending only) Because of these problems, towards the end, Merryweather's reputation begins to fall and this causes several clients to drop them from their payroll, including the U.S. Government itself. After the loss of the Government's contract, Merryweather then loses its clearance license to operate on American soil and is forced to shut down several operations they'd started in the country, costing them millions of dollars, and decides switching back to current ones overseas, specifically in the Middle East. However, it seems they've secretly resurfaced as of 2017 (as mentioned by Agent 14) and continue to operate, even attempting to stop players from delivering supplies (this may have been a mistake of Agent 14's performer's part, as GTA Online is supposed to be set months before GTA V, possibly in 2012). Divisions There are three divisions in the company. The first division provides onsite and property protection with uniformed guards; these guards can be seen patrolling their assigned properties with marked cars or walking the premises with a guard dog. Other guards can be seen protecting the Humane Labs and Research and have different clothing than the standard guards. They offer private security to shareholders such as Devin Weston, and they rarely help out the public law enforcement in major incidents. The second division is a paramilitary force equipped and trained for high-risk operations; this division is comprised primarily of former military servicemen, possibly Special Forces. The government employs this division as a courier service and it is implied the FIB and IAA use this as hired backup. They also own a ship, a SS Bulker which holds a nuclear bomb. The third division is the courier service which transports art, artifacts and perishables for collectors and museums. Services There are various services Merryweather can provide for players in GTA Online. *'Ammo Drop': An crate filled with ammo will be dropped from the skies. It will add ammo to the firearm that the player is wielding. *'Backup Helicopter': A Buzzard Helicopter will fly to the player's location and eliminate any hostile players and other enemies. It will circle around the character until it leaves. *'Boat Pickup': A private Dinghy will go at the player's location. *'Helicopter Pickup': A private Maverick will land at the player's location. *'Call Mercenaries': Mercenaries will track and kill the selected target. They will appear as four armed operatives driving a Mesa and will continue to come until the target is dead. If they don't succeed, a full refund will be sent to the client. *'Airstrike': The player will be requested to drop a flare before a P-996 LAZER arrives. Vehicles *'Merryweather Mesa': Heavily modified Canis Mesas capable of off-road cruising. It is the main vehicle for ground operatives. *'Dilettantes': Used by Merryweather Security Guards with Merryweather decals to patrol areas. *'Buzzard Attack Chopper': Main Vehicles used by air units. *'Maverick': Used for transport and air support. *'Dinghy': Used for transport for naval operatives and as naval support. *'Cargo Plane': Used for special deliveries such as government and military shipment. *'Patriot': Used by ground operatives. *'Trains': Used for transporting high value shipments across San Andreas. According to Ron Jakowski, it passes by every month. Mission Appearances *'Scouting The Port': Trevor discusses the organization with Floyd Hebert, examines and takes pictures of a cargo ship, and steals a manifest, then calls his associate Ron Jakowski and goes home. *'The Merryweather Heist': Michael, Franklin, and Trevor either blow up a freighter ship and retrieve its cargo, (Freighter Method) or fly out to sea, retrieve a special device, and fly back (Offshore Method). *'Minor Turbulence': Trevor uses a crop duster biplane to hijack a Merryweather jet, only to be taken out by the U.S. Air Force, forcing him to bail out and parachute to safety. *'Derailed': Michael and Trevor explode a Merryweather train, steal its cargo, and escape out to the beach. *'The Wrap Up': A massive 3-way shooting erupts at Kortz Center between Merryweather, the FIB (Federal Investigation Bureau), and the IAA (International Affairs Agency), forcing Michael and FIB agent Dave Norton to fight their way out, with support from Trevor. *'Meltdown': Michael and his son Jimmy rush back home to stop Merryweather from killing his wife Amanda and his daughter Tracey on the premier release night of the movie "Meltdown". *'The Big Score': Michael, Franklin, and Trevor steal a large amount of gold bars from the Union Depository, killing several Merryweather members to aid their escape by either disguising themselves as bank security, controlling traffic lights and using Gauntlet muscle cars (Subtle Approach) or drilling a hole near the bank, taking the gold by force, and escaping by air (Obvious Approach). *'The Third Way': Michael, Franklin, Trevor, and their associate Lamar Davis lure the FIB and Merryweather to a foundry, tricking them into believing the stolen gold metal is there, only to ambush everyone who arrives there (Deathwish Ending only). Gallery Images The Merryweather Security Consulting Trademark.jpg Merryweather Security Consulting Trademark.jpg The Merryweather Security Consulting Logotype.jpg Merryweather Security Consulting Logotype.jpg The Merryweather Security Consulting Logotype.png Merryweather Security Consulting Logo.jpg The Merryweather Security Consulting Logo.png Merrywheather.png Navigation Category:Corporations Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Military Category:Mercenaries Category:Organizations Category:GTA Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Murderer Category:Wealthy Category:Fighters Category:Protective Category:Criminals Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Businessmen Category:Arrogant Category:Jingoists Category:Terrorists Category:Deceased Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:On & Off Category:Doctors and Scientists